Pietro Carrion
Pietro Carrion is a former S-Class Mage of the guild Pantheon. Usually, he would act as a messenger of sorts, taking on dangerous mail delivery jobs that only he could accomplish. His usual jobs often led to him being out of the guild for long periods of time, and then slacking off at the guild hall for even longer periods of time. After the Trial of God events took place, Pietro began losing faith in Nikolai. Pluto Morior took advantage of this, and recruited him into Underworld. His messenger status within the guild was still prevalent however. After the Bellona Alliance War, he fled with Lucas Lumious, and avoided capture. The two then received Independent Mage status. Appearance Pietro has black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He wears a black cloak most of the time with a big collar, and metal plate over the front of it. Under his cloak is completely black clothing, including pants, a long-sleeved shirt, boots, and gloves. Personality Pietro has a quirky personality. While on jobs he's incredibly serious, not allowing for even the smallest of jokes along with the people he's traveling with. However he usually travels alone, so not many people know of this side of him. When at his guild hall, or relaxing in general, Pietro quickly becomes lazy, and much more mellow. Pietro also is very fond of animals, believing people don't give animals enough credit I how intelligent they are. He even believes that animals are superior to humans, as they don't require magic or equipment to fight and defend themselves. As the Underworld guild is in a constant job (acquiring the bodies of deceased mages in preparation for the coming war), Pietro has shed his happier nature, replacing it with a more ruthless version of his serious side. Synopsis A Delivery of the Future Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc Bellona Alliance Arc: War of the Ultimate Alliances Magic and Abilities Take Over: Pietro uses a powerful form of Take Over Magic, called Evolved Animal Soul. This form of Take Over allows the user to transform into any animal, or an animal-human hybrid, like regular a regular Take Over Mage, but he can also transform into a more powerful, evolved form of that animal. * Evolved Animal Soul: Mountain Goat: Pietro transforms into a goat-human hybrid. It has incredible physical, and jumping strength. On the top of his head are curved horns he can use to ram into his enemies, dealing large amount of blunt damage. Pietro can also transform into into a full goat form, with it being twice as big as any normal goat. * Evolved Animal Soul: Battle Wolf: Pietro transforms into a wolf-human hybrid, covered in grey fur. This form has high physical strength, enhanced senses, sharp claws and fangs, and high speed. Pietro can also transform into a full wolf form, twice as strong as and larger than any wolf. * Evolved Animal Soul: Black Hawk: Pietro transforms into a hawk-human hybrid, with his arms transforming into large wings, and feathers covering his whole body. He can also throw off his razor-sharp feathers from his wings, capable of piercing through skin. The wings are also capable of allowing flight, as usual. Pietro can also transform into a full hawk form, far larger than a normal hawk. * Evolved Animal Soul: Mega Shark: Pietro transforms into a shark-human hybrid. This gives him enhanced strength (especially jaw strength), razor-sharp teeth that instantly grow back after being damaged (stronger than the last set), enhanced swimming speed, and gills to breath underwater, along with hardened skin to resist damage. Pietro can also turn into a full shark form, far larger than the largest of any sharks alive today. * Evolved Animal Soul: Great Ape: Pietro transforms into a gorilla twice as large as a regular gorilla. Unlike his other Take Overs, Pietro doesn't use a hybrid form, as the gorilla is already similar enough in anatomy to a human. He appears as a silverback gorilla, with black fur, and silver hair on his back. This form gives him enhanced strength, and dexterity, allowing him to easily climb trees and swing from vines. He can even use his toes to hang from branches, and can use them as hands. * Evolved Animal Soul: Ultimate Man: This is Pietro's most powerful transformation, evolving his own body by putting it through hundreds of simulated events to increase mental and physical capabilities. This greatly increases his intelligence and physical prowess. When utilizing this spell, his muscles increase in size, but he loses no speed, with it actually increasing, and he gains a processing ability akin to a supercomputer. ** Telekinesis: Due to his incredible intelligence in this state, he gains the ability to utilize telekinesis, moving around objects with his mind. He can also release a psionic blast, pushing away opponents with his mental abilities. The farther away an object is from his body, the less influence he has over it. Telepathy: Pietro uses Telepathy to read people's thoughts and communicate with animals. In combat he can use Telepathy to read his opponents minds, and counterattack before they can strike him. Pietro can also contact people with his Telepathy, calling them over long distances. Human Subordination Magic: Pietro's belief that animals are stronger than humans has led him to learn this magic. He generally only uses it as a last resort to control his opponents. It allows Pietro to cast influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates of him. In battle, he can also use it to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around them. He can also capture humans to use as slaves, but he's not cruel enough to do that. This magic's weakening capabilities was necessary in Pietro's victory of Guy Zoa, weakening him enough for Pietro to defeat him. Enhanced Senses: As a side effect of his constant use of his Take Over magic, his human body has gone over some evolution as well, giving him enhanced senses of smell, hearing, sight, and taste. His senses are considered greater than even a Dragon Slayer. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Pietro uses hand to hand combat in conjunction with his Take Over Magic to easily fend off multiple opponents at once. His combat style varies depending on what creature he's using with his magic. Immense Strength: Even without his magic in use, Pietro is incredibly strong, he can knock out weaker mages using only one blow, and lift incredibly heavy objects. This is due to his usage of Take Over Magic having evolved his body due to how often he uses it. When using his magic, his strength is even greater. Immense Speed: Using his enhanced muscles, Pietro is capable of running at immense speeds. His speed also enhances reflexes, allowing him to react to the movements of Guy Zoa, Lyla Scott, and Theia Zhulong. Immense Durability: Pietro's skin is incredibly dense from his Take Over Magic's evolutionary abilities. He's incredibly resistant to physical and magical attacks, and by changing into an animal with greater defense, his defensive capabilities are even greater. Immense Magic Power: As one of the S-Class Mages of Pantheon, Pietro has vast amounts of magical power, having an MPF score over 5000. He was even a match for elite Shattered Dusk Mage, Guy Zoa, and defeat him in their battle. When exerting his magical power, his aura is colored purple. Trivia Pietro's last name is a reference to carrion pigeons, a bird known for delivering messages. Pietro's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:S-Class Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Telepath Category:Former Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Bounty Hunter